The Ginger and The Raven
by Milky Mentos
Summary: The twins' childhood friend, Kirito Ochino, comes back into their lives. At Ouran she sets her eyes on our favorite stoic rock, but one ginger-headed twin wants to change that... Kaoru/OC/Mori. Slight Hikaru/OC/Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

**The Ginger and The Raven**

Chapter 1:

**How I Met Them**

**At The Time: Kirito Ochino; Age 6**

**The Narrator: Kirito Ochino; Age 15**

I was going to my mother's friend's house. My mother had said that her friend, Yuzuha Hitachiin, had two nice little boy twins I could play with. I was 6 years old, for God's sake! We entered the grand house, servants lining the carpet floor. Then this lady in her mid-20's came down the stairs, where the carpet ended, as well as the servants.

She had an orange hair color that was in between orange to yellow and red to orange, and those colors mixed together. But, instead of blowing your mind, let us just say her hair was ginger-orange. She had golden, amber eyes that would have blinded a man at the sheer sight of them. They were very vibrant. She had a heart-shaped face, pink light lips, gold hoop earings that were almost the color of her eyes, a turquiose-blue shirt that faded to white at the bottom, turquiose-blue heels, and white flare-jeans. This was the beautiful look of a fashion designer. I sometimes dreamed to be as stylish as her.

She smiled at me, a smile that made me blush. I was very, VERY shy around adults then, and to this day I still am a little. She then turned to my mother, and started speaking.

"Lee-Lin, you look absolutely darling!" she gushed, which I didn't get at all. Mummy was only wearing a lime green short-sleeve shirt, khaki-tan Capri pants, and simple green flats. My mom should be saying this to her.

"Yuzuha, I should be saying that to you!" she replied modestly. Then they spoke Chinese, my mom's native language. My father was Japanese. I couldn't understand Chinese so I sneaked away, no one noticing me do so. I went upstairs, every hall had 6 doors on each side. I looked side to side admiring each plaque that was supported by a door. One said, "Master Bathroom 1." Another said, "Fashion Room, PRIVATE." "Changing Room," "Master Bedroom," "Master Bathroom 2," "Twin Room."

"What's a 'twin room?'" I asked myself, subconciously reaching for the sleek, shiny, gold-looking handle. I touched it, it was warm. I twisted it, opened it, and saw two little boys staring at me. Two little _twin _boys. I was speechless, not like anything was happening. It was normal, two rich boys watching TV until some little girl just came in randomly.

"Who are you?" I said, finally mustering to speak. Not just adults, even kids like me made me shy. They looked at me like I was dumber than a girl without a brain.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that peasant?" they snorted. Peasant, oh heck naw! I, Kirito Ochino, am no peasant! I am the next heir to Ochino Productions, a very famous show-business in America, Canada, Japan mostly, China, and the whole of Asia!

I visibly exerted a dark aura from myself, I could feel it too. How the room got dark was the weird part though. "I. Am. No. Peasant!" I yelled, they took a large step back. I could tell what they were thinking, _Who and _what _is this girl?_ "I am Kirito Ochino, next heir to the Ochino company, Ochino Productions!" I added. Their mouths formed an 'o' but it didn't release a word, not a sound either.

They ran away from me, downstairs, and outside. I took after them, my emotions lighting up little by little. It wasn't a I'm-a-kill-you type of chase, but a I'm-a-catch-you-both type of one. A happy I'm-a-catch-you-both one though. By the time I caught them, we all were sweating furiously. My pink, mid-thigh length, shorts were wet with sweat at the top from my stomach, my white camisole was turning grayish with sweat, my pink cotton-woven shawl was loosing a fingernail-worth of thread, my shoes were dirty from dust and mud, and my face was red from all this perspiration.

"You (huff) two are (huff) tagged," I coughed out. I fell down laughing. They fell down with me and joined my uprising guffaw. Our mothers found us.

"Oh my, Kirito! You are always playing around. That's why I came prepared," my mother said, bringing out a blue tank top and a white skirt. She also had sanitized-wipes for my shoes.

"You three need to go and take a bath," Aunty Yuzuha said. She then lead us to bathrooms. Me to Master Bathroom 1, the twins to Master Bathroom 2.

I went into the bathroom. It was very spacious. Peach-colored tile, brown tiled walls, a white, sparkle-clean tub with gold curtains, an apricot-colored sofa, and three sinks with sparkly mirrors. In between all sinks were granite tables connected to the wall with only enough space so you could put a cup with toothbrushes on there or maybe a box of floss.

The maids must have been notified because everything was set. Hot water, loofahs, my new clean clothes, lotion, and servants (female, of course) were everywhere. They scrubbed me down, lotionized me, set me in clean clothes, wiped my dirty shoes, and told me I could go when they cleaned up.

Of course, my mother told me to always help in something no matter what because you might learn something from it. She used to be a middle-class family, a 'commoner' as the rich call it. By this, I said no and that I would help clean up. They asked if I insisted and I said yes.

I cleaned with them, soap scum, put lotion back on the rack, and washed the stainless steel thing. You know, the thing that spurts out the water? Yeah, the knob.

They told me their sincere thanks and told me they would do the rest without my generous help. I herd one mutter, "She's one much better than the Hitachiin twins..."

Were the twins that bad? They looked really fun and caring, I thought.

Aunty Yuzuha invited us for dinner every night we came over, and that was a lot. We were all together at Easter, White Day, Valentine's Day, Christmas, April Fools' Day when we played tricks on each other for fun (that day my mom didn't come prepared which was a big mistake), our birthday (in which Mummy always came prepared, frosting like lace on our clothes), which were June 9th for the twins and April 8th for me.

* * *

But then, we were seperated. My father, Kai, had a major job to do in China. My mother and I had to tag along, I don't know why since I was so little then.

The Hitachiin family had come to see us off. Yuzuha was smiling sadly, Kaoru was on the verge of crying, and Hikaru was sad to see me go but he said he was 'man-enough' to see me go without a single tear. Uncle Hitachiin was shaking my father's hand and was smiling like his wife, mournfully.

I turned 7 a month, a week, and a day before the twins, so I thought I should give them courage like a grown-up should. They were 7 also, it was December 31st. I walked in front of them and kissed them both on the lips lightly. "Stay strong Hikaru. Stop crying Kaoru, I will definitely come back," I said softly. They stared at me and said nothing.

"Bye... only for now."

They both hugged me, and said, "Bye, Kiri-nee."

I said four words that widened their eyes. I then caught my flight.

I returned 8 years later. I was in my limo to my old mansion. I remebered what I last said, 'I love you both.' Then I said to myself while looking at the sky, "I wonder how hard it will be to say that now..."

**

* * *

**

**This was a very long chapter for me, and I hope you enjoy it. I wrote this a day before I could actually publish anything so the excitement was killing me to know what you guys thought about it. Imagine that this was written by a 11 year old. = ) I will try to update once a week. If I get enough motivation. So please, review my amigos! Yes, many people tell me I'm really adult for my age.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Ouran as long as Bisco is alive...**

**~Milky.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ginger and The Raven**

Chapter 3:

**The Beach**

**At The Time: Kirito Ochino; Age 15**

**The Narrator: Kirito Ochino; Age 15**

**A/N: Hey, from the last chapter, remember me saying Kirito's new hairstyle? Just you all won't be confused, imagine Usagi's, aka Sailor Moon's, but butt-length and brown. Okay let us recap and begin the story!**

_"Oh what drama!" I said, mock-fainting._

"Kiri-nee? Is that you?" Hikaru asked, holding back the stream of tears that were threatening to fall. Oh my, the oh-so-ever-strong Hikaru I left wouldn't ever be caught dead crying. I smiled and nodded. Kaoru's demeanor stayed calm, he didn't cry like when I left them. He was blushing instead and smiling like he was a fool. I smiled at them. I walked over to them and hugged them both.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Yuzuha smile and Kiki put her index finger in her mouth and make vomiting noises. But deep dowm Kiki, was thinking, 'Aww, what a sweet reunion!' She was one of those people, what did they call 'em... Oh yeah, tsunderes.

"Yup, it's me," I whispered into their ears. They got up from that, got a towel, and wiped the hot dog on Hikaru's right side of his face. A good portion had gotten into Kaoru's hair. I laughed.

"It's so not funny, your little friend may have gotten some into my ear _permanently_," Hikaru joked, dipping his towel in clean, non-salt water. Where he got it from intrigued me, we were on BEACH. There was no other water that wasn't salt water. Prissy little rich twins, I thought in my head, laughing mentally.

"Yeah, she should be on a baseball team. Good aim, but even greater power," Kaoru added, still not being able to get some chili out of his hair.

"Hey, I didn't even plan for that to happen," I said, smiling like crazy as they continued to remove some oil concertrate from themselves. They were so grown-up, they had so much more depth to their body, looked so... hot... Oh my goodness, I'm already thinking weirdly of my best friends! I must've been in the sun too long.

I smiled for what seemed like the zillionth time, I was just so glad I was back. Playing with meh boys.

"You wanna go swimming or are you going to just stand there staring into space?" Hikaru retorted, huffing and rolling his eyes. I muttered, 'Stupid diva.'

"Yeah, we also gotta introduce you to our... after-school club..." Kaoru said slyly.

This was interesting, let's see who has done with these troublesome twins. I grinned, they were acting fishy.

I followed them at saw something... well, I couldn't really describe what I saw. Variety of hot guys, I guess? An energetic, ego-ish blonde. A cool-looking, kinda creepy, raven haired guy. Another blonde, more dirty-blonde, was more childish and had big cocoa eyes. A tall, rock-looking guy. Then there was one who got me curious. He had big, feminine chocolate eyes, short brown hair, a delicate-looking face, a slender figure, and a fair complexion. Total image of the girl a guy wants. But anyway, let's put that aside.

The twins were going to introduce me, little did I know that that introduction was the most crazy in the world.

"Here's Tamaki," Kaoru said, gesturing to the estatic blonde. The next thing that freaked me out was... that guy... kissed my hand...

He kissed me hand while he was kneeling and said, "Hello my princess, I am shunned in your beautiful presence." My eye twitched and I blushed. Strange guy...

"U-uh, thanks..." I managed to reply.

The twins both rolled their eyes and continued. "Kyouya."

His adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Hello, Ochino-san."

"Hey, you're the freak I met not long ago!" I said, pointing towards. A speck of annoyance went through his coal eyes and fled as quickly as it came. Ha, I loved annoying people.

The twins chuckled. "Honey." This little boy crawled all around me, from my feet to my waist to myshoulder. He wasn't very heavy so I didn't even flinch at his weight.

"Hi, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But call me Honey," he said, his childish voice ringing. I nodded, smiling. He was so cute. He got off me and the girliest one stepped foward.

"I'm Haruhi," he/she said. I couldn't really distinguish him/her well. I tried mouthing words, just in case these guys didn't know she was so feminine.

_Are you a... girl? -Kirito_

_How'd you know?- Haruhi_ She had no expression so I guess she didn't care that I found out.

_You have such a fair complexion, big, round chocolate eyes, a slender figure, little humps on your chest... -Kirito_

_...Oh, I probably have to answer to your questions. -Haruhi_

_Yeah, like why are you in a boys' club, what is this club anyway, how'd you get such a beautiful face, do these guys know you're a girl? -Kirito_

She sweatdropped. I saw that everyone was trying to comprehend what me and Haruhi were talking about. I laughed a little.

_Just tell me later- Kirito_ She nodded.

The twins looked at us and just continued to introduce the last one. He was very tall, stoic as a rock, and tanned. "Mori," he said. Mori was not a man of many words but I wanted to hang out with him for some reason. Behind those dull eyes were kind and softness, I could tell. I guess it was... determination? Interest?

I decided to introduce myself. "I'm Kirito Ochino, nice to meet you all who dealt with the duo of damage," I said, glancing at the twins.

"Hey!" they exclaimed. I giggled.

Haruhi soon walked away and I followed her in suit. I saw the host club, including the twins, standing there wondering why I just left with the only girl.

"Oh, that kinda sucks," I said when she finished explaining how she broke a Renaissiance vase and got into a debt of 8 million Yen. "I could pay it for you." She shook her head quickly.

"No, no! You can't, it's my debt, not yours Kirito-san," she said, looking out to sea.

"Kirito."

"Eh?"

"Only Kirito. No honorific."

"Oh, okay Kirito," Haruhi said, blushing a little. She made me blush, she was definitely a charmer. I can't believe one of the boys haven't fallen in love with her yet... maybe Tamaki, he was sexually harrassing her.

"Well, I am gonna go get a hot dog, you want one?" She shook her head, still looking out to the cerulean, currently sparking, blanket of water. As soon as I left the Hitachiin twins cornered me.

'What were y'all talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing," I said, trying to get past them. They stayed in my way. I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just tell us-" Hikaru started.

"What you were talking about," Kaoru finished.

"No-" I stopped because I felt it. My gift from Mother Nature came... Oh no, I didn't want them to know. "Okay, we talked about her debt!" I screamed, pushing them out of the way. I ran to Yuzuha's umbrella.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, lifting up her sunglasses. I groaned loudly, gaining Kiki's attention from her umbrella. She had not really cared about the host club so she was lounging with Yuzu.

"She got her MN gift," she said, her relaxed emotion not changing. Yuzuha looked at Kiki curiously. Apparently, she didn't know the abbreviation. I was in pain. I fell down clutching my stomach, saying 'damnit' over and over again. "She's on her damn period!" Kiki had never yelled at Yuzuha's poster, so I never dreamed of her saying it into her in the flesh. Yuzuha quickly brought out her phone and called for aid. We all went home to the Hitachiin residence, the twins were wondering where we all had gone in a period of 10 minutes. Oh God, 'period'. I want to kill myself by saying that poor pun.

We got my much needed... necessities, and went home and forgot to tell them where I would transfer to complete my last years of high school. Ouran High School, I hope I can make some friends to show me around.

**Oh Kirito, you don't have to make new friends. You've got the host club and Chaoki to keep you company. Anyway, in this chapter you can see that Kirito harbors some little feelings for Mori. She's especially confused because she had never experienced love before. Each chapter, I feel like I'm decreasing in quality. Please give me some encouragement and real critique, other than money that's the best thing you can give me. Also, I didn't want to describe Kirito's gift because I don't even want to know. And cuz 'someone' wanted it soon and kept bothering me about it... I don't own Ouran one bit. **

**I want to thank:**

**Sakurai Lorna**

**Donutfoundation**

**iGothic96**

**i-heart-kaoru**

**darkshadowsofthestars**

**have-a-cookie**

**If you didn't get recognized PM me and I'll recognize you in the next chapter.**

**Clicking the button below let's Mori get a *temporary* love interest for the next chapter.**

**~Milky**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ginger and The Raven**

Chapter 3:

**The Beach**

**At The Time: Kirito Ochino; Age 15**

**The Narrator: Kirito Ochino; Age 15**

**A/N: Hey, from the last chapter, remember me saying Kirito's new hairstyle? Just you all won't be confused, imagine Usagi's, aka Sailor Moon's, but butt-length and brown. Okay let us recap and begin the story!**

_"Oh what drama!" I said, mock-fainting._

"Kiri-nee? Is that you?" Hikaru asked, holding back the stream of tears that were threatening to fall. Oh my, the oh-so-ever-strong Hikaru I left wouldn't ever be caught dead crying. I smiled and nodded. Kaoru's demeanor stayed calm, he didn't cry like when I left them. He was blushing instead and smiling like he was a fool. I smiled at them. I walked over to them and hugged them both.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Yuzuha smile and Kiki put her index finger in her mouth and make vomiting noises. But deep dowm Kiki, was thinking, 'Aww, what a sweet reunion!' She was one of those people, what did they call 'em... Oh yeah, tsunderes. She's also a mega Otaku.

"Yup, it's me," I whispered into their ears. They got up from that, got a towel, and wiped the hot dog on Hikaru's right side of his face. A good portion had gotten into Kaoru's hair. I laughed.

"It's so not funny, your little friend may have gotten some into my ear _permanently_," Hikaru joked, dipping his towel in clean, non-salt water. Where he got it from intrigued me, we were on BEACH. There was no other water that wasn't salt water. Prissy little rich twins, I thought in my head, laughing mentally.

"Yeah, she should be on a baseball team. Good aim, but even greater power," Kaoru added, still not being able to get some chili out of his hair.

"Hey, I didn't even plan for that to happen," I said, smiling like crazy as they continued to remove some oil concertrate from themselves. They were so grown-up, they had so much more depth to their body, looked so... hot... Oh my goodness, I'm already thinking weirdly of my best friends! I must've been in the sun too long.

I smiled for what seemed like the zillionth time, I was just so glad I was back. Playing with meh boys.

"You wanna go swimming or are you going to just stand there staring into space?" Hikaru retorted, huffing and rolling his eyes. I muttered, 'Stupid diva.'

"Yeah, we also gotta introduce you to our... after-school club..." Kaoru said slyly.

This was interesting, let's see who has done with these troublesome twins. I grinned, they were acting fishy.

I followed them at saw something... well, I couldn't really describe what I saw. Variety of hot guys, I guess? An energetic, ego-ish blonde. A cool-looking, kinda creepy, raven haired guy. Another blonde, more dirty-blonde, was more childish and had big cocoa eyes. A tall, rock-looking guy. Then there was one who got me curious. He had big, feminine chocolate eyes, short brown hair, a delicate-looking face, a slender figure, and a fair complexion. Total image of the girl a guy wants. But anyway, let's put that aside.

The twins were going to introduce me, little did I know that that introduction was the most crazy in the world.

"Here's Tamaki," Kaoru said, gesturing to the estatic blonde. The next thing that freaked me out was... that guy... kissed my hand...

He kissed me hand while he was kneeling and said, "Hello my princess, I am shunned in your beautiful presence." My eye twitched and I blushed. Strange guy...

"U-uh, thanks..." I managed to reply.

The twins both rolled their eyes and continued. "Kyouya."

His adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Hello, Ochino-san."

"Hey, you're the freak I met not long ago!" I said, pointing towards. A speck of annoyance went through his coal eyes and fled as quickly as it came. Ha, I loved annoying people.

The twins chuckled. "Honey." This little boy crawled all around me, from my feet to my waist to myshoulder. He wasn't very heavy so I didn't even flinch at his weight.

"Hi, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But call me Honey," he said, his childish voice ringing. I nodded, smiling. He was so cute. He got off me and the girliest one stepped foward.

"I'm Haruhi," he/she said. I couldn't really distinguish him/her well. I tried mouthing words, just in case these guys didn't know she was so feminine.

_Are you a... girl? -Kirito_

_How'd you know?- Haruhi_ She had no expression so I guess she didn't care that I found out.

_You have such a fair complexion, big, round chocolate eyes, a slender figure, little humps on your chest... -Kirito_

_...Oh, I probably have to answer to your questions. -Haruhi_

_Yeah, like why are you in a boys' club, what is this club anyway, how'd you get such a beautiful face, do these guys know you're a girl? -Kirito_

She sweatdropped. I saw that everyone was trying to comprehend what me and Haruhi were talking about. I laughed a little.

_Just tell me later- Kirito_ She nodded.

The twins looked at us and just continued to introduce the last one. He was very tall, stoic as a rock, and tanned. "Mori," he said. Mori was not a man of many words but I wanted to hang out with him for some reason. Behind those dull eyes were kind and softness, I could tell. I guess it was... determination? Interest?

I decided to introduce myself. "I'm Kirito Ochino, nice to meet you all who dealt with the duo of damage," I said, glancing at the twins.

"Hey!" they exclaimed. I giggled.

Haruhi soon walked away and I followed her in suit. I saw the host club, including the twins, standing there wondering why I just left with the only girl.

"Oh, that kinda sucks," I said when she finished explaining how she broke a Renaissiance vase and got into a debt of 8 million Yen. "I could pay it for you." She shook her head quickly.

"No, no! You can't, it's my debt, not yours Kirito-san," she said, looking out to sea.

"Kirito."

"Eh?"

"Only Kirito. No honorific."

"Oh, okay Kirito," Haruhi said, blushing a little. She made me blush, she was definitely a charmer. I can't believe one of the boys haven't fallen in love with her yet... maybe Tamaki, he was sexually harrassing her.

"Well, I am gonna go get a hot dog, you want one?" She shook her head, still looking out to the cerulean, currently sparking, blanket of water. As soon as I left the Hitachiin twins cornered me.

'What were y'all talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing," I said, trying to get past them. They stayed in my way. I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just tell us-" Hikaru started.

"What you were talking about," Kaoru finished.

"No-" I stopped because I felt it. My gift from Mother Nature came... Oh no, I didn't want them to know. "Okay, we talked about her debt!" I screamed, pushing them out of the way. I ran to Yuzuha's umbrella.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, lifting up her sunglasses. I groaned loudly, gaining Kiki's attention from her umbrella. She had not really cared about the host club so she was lounging with Yuzu.

"She got her MN gift," she said, her relaxed emotion not changing. Yuzuha looked at Kiki curiously. Apparently, she didn't know the abbreviation. I was in pain. I fell down clutching my stomach, saying 'damnit' over and over again. "She's on her damn period!" Kiki had never yelled at Yuzuha's poster, so I never dreamed of her saying it into her in the flesh. Yuzuha quickly brought out her phone and called for aid. We all went home to the Hitachiin residence, the twins were wondering where we all had gone in a period of 10 minutes. Oh God, 'period'. I want to kill myself by saying that poor pun.

We got my much needed... necessities, and went home and forgot to tell them where I would transfer to complete my last years of high school. Ouran High School, I hope I can make some friends to show me around.

**Oh Kirito, you don't have to make new friends. You've got the host club and Chaoki to keep you company. Anyway, in this chapter you can see that Kirito harbors some little feelings for Mori. She's especially confused because she had never experienced love before. Each chapter, I feel like I'm decreasing in quality. Please give me some encouragement and real critique, other than money that's the best thing you can give me. Also, I didn't want to describe Kirito's gift because I don't even want to know. And cuz 'someone' wanted it soon and kept bothering me about it... I don't own Ouran one bit. **

**I want to thank:**

**Sakurai Lorna**

**Donutfoundation**

**iGothic96**

**i-heart-kaoru**

**darkshadowsofthestars**

**have-a-cookie**

**If you didn't get recognized PM me and I'll recognize you in the next chapter.**

**Clicking the button below let's Mori get a *temporary* love interest for the next chapter.**

**~Milky**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ginger and The Raven**

Chapter 4:

**Ouran High**

**At The Time: Kirito Ochino; Age 15**

**The Narrator: Kirito Ochino; Age 15**

**A/N: Hey this is Milky and this is a warning. I may not be able to update in a week's time because I'm watching a new Anime. Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn, watch it on animetubez(dot)com. My brother wanted me to 'advertise'. -_-' It's full of laughs, I promise! If you don't laugh and you're a girl... Tsuna's hotter in later episodes. Like in episodes 20 and on. So that's all, in this chapter there will be Ouran! Also, sorry for updating so late... I got grounded for a few days. I feel... bad... Moving on. I never owned Ouran and everything I mentioned in this chapter never will~**

I woke up to the rising sun at 5 AM. I know, it is very early. I just like getting everything ready and starting the day in good time. To be honest, I'm nervous. I don't know anyone in Japan except the host club that I don't know that good, Haruhi who didn't tell me where she was enrolling, and the twins who I don't know where they are going either. So really, it was just me and Kiki, who decided to follow me also. She thought the host club and the twins, who looked fairly devious she says, might do something weird.

I had walked out of my home in a thick-threaded, plain gray nightgown that reached my mid-leg. I had put on my blue bunny morning slippers and my eyes were itching with drowsiness. My eye twitched every second of every few minutes. My nappy chestnut hair was under a plain white nightcap. I was a morning disaster, but I was a morning disaster in _Japan _now. This happened in China 2 months after departure, the time changes got to me. Did I mention my eyes had bags that had more bags? No, of course. I am too sleepy to remember.

I reached for the mailbox beside the driveway. The air was foggy and humid, and was a bit too cool and sticky for my liking. I opened the mailbox and saw a Fed-Ex truck heading towards my address. The Fed-man in it had a husky and muscular voice. It kinda made me shiver under its brisky tone.

"Package to," he looked at the cream-colored box, "Kirito Ochino." I nodded, signed at the line, and left holding a box that seemed to come from Ouran High. It was to be my uniform.

I yawned, opened my front door, flew up the stairs, and saw Kiki yawning too. She had stayed over last night, so did her little sister. Unlike me being a only/love child, Kiki had 1 sibling. Her name was Rin, a nickname because her real name was Chaorin. Also, Rin was a total otaku. She had the same eye color as Kiki and had black hair, Kiki's original color.

Rin looked at me. I forgot to mention one thing, she hated my insides. Not literally, though. I hung out with Kiki and she thought I got in between her big sister. Rin was a great threat and the bane to my existence. Did I mention she was only _11?_ She glared and turned her head in annoyance, then 'hmmp'hed at me...

Kiki didn't know any of this that I explained of Rin, and just nodded her head yawning to sign 'Morning.' I lifted my eyebrows and sat on my white and pink polka-dotted bedsheets. I tore the bag open and widened my eyes.

"It is SO ugly," I said, saying my one thought. I grimaced. It was a dress, not that I hated them but... this was a really new low to prissy schools. Canary yellow, poofy shoulders that were probably full of hot air, white, clean, crispy cuffs on the wrist and neck. The bottom, which was not separated from the thing, also poofy. The skirt spread out and then landed on the ground. There was a quite reddish-purple kind of color for the ribbon.

Kiki showed a face that seemed like she had just experienced death and revived again and again just to die over and over. It was sheer terror. I tried hard not to laugh at her expression. Rin just sitting on the edge on the bed, kicking and swinging her legs. She looked at the dress, muttered something incomprehendable to me, and walked to my private bathroom.

"You're right. Is this even legal? It is so hideous it should be a crime," Kiki said. "They shouldn't expect us to wear this!" I grabbed a paperback book that I saw in the box. It seemed to be the school handbook. Page 31, Topic: Dress Code, Bullet 5. _All females should wear the uniform provided. All males must either wear the provided uniform or something as relative to a uniform. Ex. A marron sweater, white dress shirt, navy blue slacks, black school shoes. _[A/N: I'm literally explaining why it was okay for Haruhi to wear what she wore]

"We have to," I said. I saw Rin exit my bathroom in zebra-pattern susupenders and a white v-neck. I headed towards it grabbing the spare girls' uniform. I took a bubble bath, waking me up out of my groggyness state. I put lotion on myself and put on a white robe. I glanced at the canary marshmellow dress. I went downstairs for breakfast, eating alone because my father had to go on a business trip and wouldn't be home till 6 PM, and my mother had to go to work. The luxuries my dad provided didn't set a spell on her.

I finished my feast of breakfast burgers, orange juice, cereal, and 2 Toaster Strudels and flew upstairs. I saw Kiki in the spare uniform I had given her. Her eyes twitched as she looked at her hideous reflection in my vanity mirror.. I clutched my stomach, laughing my ass off. Kiki's eyes grew more cold than a York. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry for laughing it's just that-" I started.

She looked at my new dress, scowled at its looks, and headed out the door. "Let's go," she glared. I shrugged, quickly put on my clothing, tied my Usagi buns, put on a bit of cherry mango chapstick and left also.

"Where's Rin?" I asked.

"Mom picked her up."

We walked over to meh limo and my chauffer drove us to Ouran. It wasn't that long of a ride actually. We were in spitting distance of Ouran and we saw this huge crowd. It was only made of girls in their canary yellow peeps.[2] I saw two flashes of ginger hair in the mob of blinding yellow, but I excused it as nothing.

Me and Kiki walked beside the crowd and hurried to class. Whatever that was, it was sure popular.

We were waiting outside our homeroom, class 1-A. There were loud sounds exerting from the room. Wild, I thought. The teacher finally introduced us, we took it as our cue. Kiki walked briskly towards the front of the room, she bowed quickly, and walked as brisk as before to a seat at the back. She didn't even bother to introduce herself. I walked in slowly, dare I say gracefully, bowed fully, and decided to talk.

"Good morning, I'm Ochino, Kirito and my friend," I glanced to Kiki as she rolled her eyes, "Is Sao, Chaoki. She prefers you call her Kiki though. Please take care of us Minna-san! (Everyone!)" There came roars all over the room, boys cooing me and trying, and failing miserably at that, to seduce me. Girls looking at me disdainfully about what I did to my uniform. Can't we just call it revised and edited all call truths? Bastards. I smiled (more like smirked baby!) and walked over to the empty seat next to Kiki. I turned my head to the right. The twins were here too? I should've expected it, this _was_the most prestigious school in Japan. And their mom _was _a world-known fashion designer.

I smiled at Kaoru, he grinned mischieviously. Hikaru did so too. Kiki just glared at them, she was so over-protective. They turned around, finishing their business. After class, my stomach was growling like heck! I rubbed it and whispered.

"Soon enough, my precious," I smiled evilly. I can't really remember where I got that from though. Kiki giggled and walked out of the door, confronted by the ginger duo and Haruhi, their lackey. Disgust was brought to her face. "What do you want?" Her words came out as cold and hard as gravel.

They smirked amused by her reaction. Hikaru lifted a pink-tinged card between his index and middle finger. She threw it softly at her. Her hands were together and were showing her palms, as you would do to carry water in your hands. The card landed softly in her hands. She flipped it open, her eyes scattering all over. Line, line, line she read. Down, down, down her eyes went. She gave the card to me.

In perfect cursive:

_Meet us at Music Room 3 after school._

_~Hikaru, Kaoru, and the club_

What club exactly was this was anyway? I have yet to find out. I looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru down the hallway. Dragging a unwilling Haruhi I suppose. I looked at the clock tower, ah. Time for our next class.

Believe it or not, I bumped into a very tall and stoic creature. I fell down on my backside and rubbed my head. His sturdy chest was rock solid!

"Ah, sorry," he spoke. Again, not a man of many words. I grinned a bit and waved my hands in front of me.

"No, it was me who wasn't looking. Mori isn't it? Or do you go by Takashi?" I asked.

"Either one," he said, his eyes had no life inside them. Like I was being sucked into their grayness. Every turn I took in their landed me in a fix. A maze I was in. I tilted my head, but I finally got to the end. There was a blinding light, it was warm and caressed my body. I walked into it to find... a land of wonder and amazement and amusement. Golden butterflies flittered around, the sunset orange-yellow sky was divine, everything had different shades of gold. Bright gold for grass, a copper-like gold for bushes and leaves, golden brown for tree bark, and the only thing that wasn't gold was myself. I know Mori stood up, for I snapped out my daze. He turned and left.

"E-eh, bye! Takashi..." I whispered the last part but he still heard. He looked at me and smiled. His eyes finally did show emotion.

"Ah, Kirito." He turned around the corner. I could feel warmness coming to my cheeks. Takashi's eyes were the most peculiar thing. A hand was suddenly in front of my face, snapping vigoriously.

"A-ah!" It was Kiki. She smirking and her head was tilted. She was mocking me, creating a face that looked nothing like me! Stupid peep.

"Stupid peep," I muttered. She nudged me hard enough for me to lose my balance for a second then gain it back again.

School went by pretty quickly. Time for the 'club.' Kiki said she would come with me because the twins were "Up to no damn good." I rolled my eyes, she was probably curious what it actually was, like me.

Music Room 3, a sign saw the mahogany, wooden-carved grand doors. I swallowed a wad of saliva and threw open the grand doors.

A swirl of rose petals headed towards me and Kiki followed by a soft wind and white light. I shielded my eyes and when it went away, I lifted my head.

"Irasshaimassen," seven voices chorused. What... was this? Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and... Mor- Takashi. All Kiki and I could say was:

"What the Hel-"

**Yay, finally! I finished it! Yeah, yeah, I said a curse word or two. Get over it pansies. I will be writing all lot more to come. Just wait for me to update. Hopefully, I won't get grounded again... -_-' **

**[1]: Peeps are a canary yellow-colored marshmellow often eaten during Easter. Kirito is referring to marshmellows.**

**Ha, I'm so not funny. Also, I felt particularly satisfied and content with this chapter. I'm sure this isn't and never will be my best. Bye, wait. I want to thank:**

**i-heart-kaoru**

**BEELZELNEFF PWNS YOU ALL x3**

**SherbetChrist**

**Sakurai Lorna**

**iGothic96**

**And here's the Hall of Milk! People that have been reviewing since the 1st or 2nd chapter!**

**i-heart-kaoru**

**Sakurai Lorna**

**have-a-cookie**

**Okay... bye!**

**~Milky**

**Clicking the button below lets Haruhi die till I update. No offense, Haru-lovers. }=D**


End file.
